The Ultimate Anime Crossover
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: A one shot anime crossover containing literally over 50 different anime series! So what happens when you gather all of these different anime characters together? Total chaos, thats what!


Author's Note: Well here it is folks, the craziest fan fic I have ever wrote, and it contains a TONS of anime crossovers! (dare you all to count them) And good lord as fun as it was to write this, it sure gave me one hell of a headache. Trying to keep track of what characters I had used and which ones I haven't used yet and to figure out where to put them all in this story. This was quite a challenge for me to write this, but hopefully it was well worth it and that you all enjoy it.

(Before you people start commenting by saying "Hey! You should have had insert anime character/series here in this!" Please bear in mind That I was trying to stick to series I was familiar with. There are tons of characters in this story as it is, so I wanted to have at least one character for each series I knew in this. Plus as stated, this was a real pain to write, so you better appreciate the fact that I was able to fit so many series/characters as it is! And be thankful that any of the series you're hoping to see are even mentioned in this.)

It was a gathering unlike any other as all of the anime characters ever created had gathered in this one spot today. There was going to be a concert later featuring the Lucia, Hanon, Rina from Mermaid Melody, and Misuki, from Full Moon wo Sagashite, in her usual disguise of a pop star. That wasn't the reason why everyone was here though, in fact, many people where planning on leaving as soon as the concert begin, because they have grown much tired of hearing those girls singing those songs over and over again. The main reason why everyone was here was because Haruhi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya supposedly had a very important announcement to make.

"Where the hell is she?!" Rin from Fate/Stay Night said angrily "she was supposed to be here an hour ago!!" Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura was worried, "Do you think shes alright?" Ichigo from Bleach spoke up, "Who cares about her, her series is over rated anyways." Kamui from X heard this, "Like you're one to talk, your series is just as overrated."

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo said to Kamui, "At least the original manga for my series hasn't been put on hold for the last decade."

Kamui glared at him, "At least my series has a real plot and its drawn better."

"My series is serialized in Shonen Jump!"

"So? I'm drawn by Clamp."

"Who gives a damm about that! At least my anime series is still being made."

"My anime is far superior compared to yours. Its animated by Madhouse so the animation is better and it isn't full of useless filler episodes!"

"At least my movies are way better than yours is and aren't considered to be one of the worst anime films ever like how yours is!

The two stared off. Ichigo had Zangetsu at hand, ready to attack. Kamui had held out his hand, as he created an electric ball of energy with his power, ready to blast Ichigo.

Just then Umi from Magic Knight Rayearth stepped in. "Woah! Hold on here guys!! Theres no need to fight!"

Kamui snapped at Umi, "Who's side are you on anyways?! You're made by Clamp too aren't you?"

Then Kenshin from Ruroni Kenshin stepped in to help, "Shes right though! As soon as Haruhi has made her big announcement, we can all go back to the series we originated from. So can we please maintain the peace until then?" Ichigo and Kamui glared at Kenshin, as they where now both considering attacking him. "Oryo?!" Kenshin said with a really surprised expression as Ichigo and Kamui then lunged in to attack. Kenshin did not want to fight, he really didn't, but he knew he had no choice. He drew his sword, and using the dull side of his blade and in a blink of an eye he knocked both Kamui and Ichigo unconscious. The casts from both Bleach and X retrieved their star characters by picking them up off of the ground. Kenshin was beginning to notice many people in the crowd growing quite impatient and where ready to strike just like how Ichigo and Kamui where, like a ticking time bomb ready to go off if they had to wait any longer. He grew quite thankful when he finally saw Haruhi making her long awaited appearance.

Haruhi, and the rest of the cast from Haruhi Suzumiya had finally appeared on the stage. "Hey everybody!" Haruhi said, "looks like you have all made it here on time!"

Train from Black Cat spoke up from the audience, "What are you talking about!? You said you where going to be here an hour ago!"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi said, "I clearly said I won't be showing up until right now."

Kyon who heard this put his hand on his face, he knew that Haruhi had forgotten the rightful time she said she would show up. He tried to tell her this earlier but she refused to listen. Now he felt really bad for all of those other anime characters who had to wait.

"Now that you're here," Duo from Gundam Wing said, "whats your big announcement anyways?" Daisuke from DNAngel then added, "Yeah, whats so important we all had to be here anyways?"

Haruhi smiled, "I was just now going to get to that. I decided to organize the largest group of people ever to perform the "Hare Hare Yukai" dance from my series! And you're all going to be part of it. I even brought the cast from my series here to help."

There was silence among the crowd, then Ash Ketchum from Pokemon said, "You brought us here just for that?" Karin Maaka from Karin then added, "You can't be serious..." Haruhi beamed, "Of course!" Kyon let out a long sigh, he knew this was going to happen. There was talk among the crowd, then Lavi from D.Gray-man shouted, "I got a better idea! Lets do caramelldansen!" He started to sing the song and do the dance. Allen, Leenalee, Kanda and the rest of the D.Gray-man cast who where with Lavi pretended that they didn't know him.

Surprisingly a handful of people started to do the dance. Like, Mizuno from Air, Sana from Kodocha, and Misaki from Angelic Layer (and eventually they got much of the cast from each of their own series to join in as well).

Chi from Chobits did it as well, but she was just coping everybody. Osaka from Azumanga Daioh just stared at everyone with their usual blank face as she watched the strange dance in amusement. Nina and Ayu from Ultra Maniac where among the crowd. Nina thought the dance looked like alot of fun and she tried to get her friend Ayu to do it as well. Eventually Ayu gave in and did the dance with Nina.

Fai from Tsubasa Chronicle was doing the dance as well, and Kurogane was standing next to him, being unfriendly as usual. "Come on Kuro-chan! Come on and join me!" Kurogane contained to stand there, with his arms folded as he glared at Fai. "Theres no way in hell anyone will get me to do that stupid dance." Fai was disappointed when he heard this, "Awwww, Kuro-poo, you're such a party pooper!" then Mokona popped up and said, "Kurogane is a party pooper!" but Kurogane just ignored them all.

"Hey! This works too! now to record this and post it up on Youtube!" Haruhi said, "You recording all this?" she turned to Kensuke. He was from Neon Genesis Evagelion who had his camera and was recording the whole thing. The rest of the cast from Evagelion was even with him. "You bet I am!" he told Haruhi, then he moved the camera to where Shinji was standing. "Come on Shinji! You do it too!" Shinji then said, "Well...Do I really?" Asuka's voice was then heard, "Yes you do! Otherwise if you don't i'll beat you up!" Shinji sighed, then miserably started to do the dance. Asuka then said, "Come on! Cheer up emo kid! Do it with a smile!" Then Shinji tried to smile, but it was obviously a fake one. Kensuke then moved the camera towards Rei, who was standing there with her usual emotionless face, "Come on Rei! Now you do it!"

InuYasha had grown quite tired of all of the non sense. "Come on guys!" he told Kagome and the others, "lets get of of here, we have better things to do." Right when he was leaving he ran into something short. He noticed it was some kid as he then he pushed the kid aside, "Out of my way you midget!" then that 'kid' grabbed InuYasha by his collar with his metal hand and pulled him down to his eye level. That 'kid' was a VERY angry Edward, known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Did you just call me short?!" InuYasha didn't find Edward all that threatening, "I sure did, what are you going to do about it ya little pip squeak?" Edward then punched InuYasha in the face, sending him flying. Edward's brother Alphonse panicked, "Nii-san!! You shouldn't be going around hitting people like that!!""But that bastard deserved it!" Edward told his brother, "and if he dares to call me that agin, then i'm gonna make damm InuYasha wish he ever had met me."

Meanwhile InuYasha was being scolded at by Kagome, "InuYasha! You shouldn't aggravate people like that! Its like you're just asking to get into a fight with that guy!" "Oh be quiet!" InuYahsa clenched his fist, "I'm gonna beat the hell out of that damm brat for punching me in the face like that!" InuYasha got up again and started walking towards Edward, drawing his sword "Hey you, you little brat! How bout we settle this with a real match shorty!" Edward glared at InuYasha, clapped his hands, and transformed his metal arm into a blade. "Bring it on you half-breed!" Alphonse and Kagome simultaneously let out a long sigh.

The fight contained on until they where interrupted by the words "Dragon Slave!!" There was a huge blast that sent both InuYasha and Edward flying in the air. Lina Inverse from Slayers stood there and laughed. Amelia then asked Lina, "Lina-sannn! Why did you cast the Dragon Slave spell on their fight like that?!" Lina then turned to Amelia and smiled, "What? I thought it would be funny. Don't you agree?" she then laughed some more, "I have some of the best ideas sometimes, i'm just the best person in the whole universe!" Then Millie from Lost Universe jumped in to counter Lina's statement. "Thats where you're wrong! I'm the best there is in the universe!" Kain, who was from same series as Millie, put his hand on Millie's shoulder, "Come on Millie lets just leave here already." When Millie was leaving with Kain, Lina decided to pull one final prank on them. "Flare Arrow!" she said as an arrow made of flames shot out from her finger tip, went soaring though the air and burned a hole in Kain's beloved cape. "GAH!! My cape!!" he said as he saw the damage Lina had done. Kain glared at Lina, then he hold Millie "Come on Millie...lets get her!" Kain then pulled out his Psi-blade and a blade of light appeared from the handle and Millie drew her gun. Lina sighed then mumbled, "Why do I always get involved with people who want to fight me?" Zelgadas then said to Lina, "You're usually the one who gets them going in the first place."

Not long after all hell broke loose and it became a free-for-all, all the anime characters just started doing what they wanted...

Sergeant Kuroro from Kuroro Gunsou, in the middle of the chaos, announced along side his comrades, "Kuro! We are taking over this planet right now! Come on men! It will belong to us!" Then Excel from Excelsaga jumped in, "Thats where you're wrong you crazy alien frogs! This planet will belong to the great Lord Ilpalazzo!" "And what makes you so sure of that you pathetic human?" "This!" Excel said as she pulled out a large, random hammer from behind her back. Kuroro laughed, "Whats a mere toy like that going to do to me?" Excel smiled then said, "This!" Then she lowered the hammer squashing the frog. She then lifted up the hammer off him, poor Kuroro was flat as a pancake. Excel was sill smiling, thrusting her hand into the air doing a V sign with her fingers, "Victory for Ilpalazzo!" Kuroro, who was now angry, snapped back to the way he was and shouted to the rest of his squad. "Come on men! Lets get her!"

Elsewhere Shana from Shakugan no Shana and Louise from Zero no Tsukaima had gotten into an argument, now they where continuously saying "Shut up" to each other. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Shana said. "No you, shut up!" Louise said. Saito stepped in to try and calm Lousie, and Yuuji stepped in to try and calm Shana. Then Shana and Louse told them both at the same time "Back off!" Then Saito and Yuuji where too scared to interfere again.

Yotusba from the manga Yotsuba&! was chasing the lil kitten named Chi from Chi's Sweet Home. "Somebody help me!!" Chi thought, "Theres some crazy girl with green hair after me!!" Yotsuba kept chasing after her with a smile on her face. "Yay! its a kitty! I wanna pet the kitty!"

Hikaru from Hikaru no Go had challenged Lelouch from Code Geass to a game of Go. CC was standing next to Lelouch watching the game as she was eating pizza from Pizza Hut. Hikaru had just played his move and it was now Lelouch's turn. "It sure has been a long time sense i've played this game..." Lelouch said as he thought what kind of move he should make. He then grinned as he had an idea, an idea where he knew would allow him to win, an unbeatable move! He placed a black stone on the board, then looked at Hikaru with the same grin, "You're turn." Hikaru looked at the board for a moment, then placed a white stone on the board. Lelouch looked at the board again and in shock he realized what Hikaru had just done. He had just lost the game. "I resign..." Lelouch said with disappointment.

Watanuki, who was from xxxHolic, had been watching the game between the two. He saw a ghost sitting behind Hikaru, telling him what moves he should make during the game. Watanuki decided not to tell Lelouch this though, he did not want to start another fight. The reason why he watched the game in the first place was because he was waiting for Yuuko, who was from the same series as him. Meanwhile Yuuko was busy drinking sake with Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo.

Tohru from Fruits Basket didn't know what to do among the chaos around her. Then a hand appeared before her and was holding the most beautiful rose. "You're such a pretty girl, why don't you take this rose?" Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club said to Tohru as roses magically appeared around them and sparkled. "My you really are quite beautiful princess!" he said as he kissed her hand. Then the scene was interrupted as Kyo and Yuki , who where from the same series as Tohru, had grabbed hold of Tamaki and told him "Get away from her!" Tamaki suddenly grew really scarred. "Ah! No, he did nothing wrong! Please just leave him be!" Tohru said as she tired to calm Yuki and Kyo.

Meanwhile Light from Death Note was having a conversation with Naruto. "Hi i'm Naruto! I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever!" "Uh okay..." said Light as he looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "You know whats the best thing that has ever been made? Ramen! Boy I just love ramen! Believe it!" Light continued to stare at Naruto. He then pulled out his Death Note, and wrote Naruto's name in it. "What you ya have there?" Naruto asked him. Light showed him his evil grin, "What I think is the best thing ever made..." Then he decided that while we was at it, he wrote down Sasuke's and Sakura's names down in the Death Note as well.

Spike from Cowboy Bebop was standing there as he lit a cigarette, he noticed some anime characters had decided to leave and then he decided to do the same. He started to make his way back to his ship when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He ducked and grabbed his own gun when the shot was fired. He pointed his gun at the one who fired the bullet that almost killed him. The one who fired the shot was Mirelle from the series Noir. "Well now..." Spike said to Mirelle, "Whats a pretty lady like you trying to kill me for?" Somewhere near by in the shadows, Kirika, Mirelle's partner had her gun aimed at Spike. She was surprised as she sensed a gun at the back of her head. "Just what do you think you're trying to do kid?" Fye, who was from Cowboy Bebop as well, asked Kirika as she held the gun to her head. Not long after a gun fight erupted between the two groups.

Elsewhere Negi from Mahou Sensei Negima! was separated from the cast from his own series and was trying to find them. It was quite a challenge for a 10 year old kid such as himself to find anything among the chaos. He saw Naru and Keitaro from Love Hina, and Rosette and Chrono from Chrono Crusade together and decided to try asking them for help. "Excuse me!" Negi said to them. They heard him and looked over to see him. "Can you help me I seam to have lost..." Negi suddenly felt the urge to sneeze but he could not control it. He let out a sneeze that was like a gust of wind, causing Naru's and Rosette's skirts to flip up into the air, exposing their underwear for all to see. Naru knew Keitaro saw that, and she angrily sent him flying into the air shouting, "You pervert!!" Rosette at the same time was threatening to pound Crono, "Rosette! I didn't see anything! Honest!!" he told her. Negi quietly slipped away as fast as he could, knowing that this was all of his fault and decided to try asking someone else.

Negi kept on running, he wanted to get as far as possible from those people. He ran right past the fight between the cast from Nabari no Ou, Soul Eater, and Mai-Hime. Somehow caused a bucket of cold water to splash onto Ranma from Ranma 1/2, turning the poor guy into a girl again. He almost got trampled on as he ran by a mecha-type battle between the cast of Escaflowne, and the cast of Sakura Wars. Then he got caught in a another crossfire between a battle against the cast of Sailor Moon and Tokyo Mew Mew. Then even another fight between the cast of YuGiOh and Rokumon Tengai Mon Colle Knight (aka Mon Colle Knights) as they where having some kind of card game monster battle.

Poor Negi though he had lost it, "And here I thought my own series was crazy!!"

--

In the world of Lucky Star, Kagami looked up from the fanfiction before even finishing it and stared at Konota. Konota had a huge smile on her face, as she was very proud of the story that she had just wrote. "What the heck is all of this?!" Kagami asked her, referring to the crazy crossover story she had just read. Konota kept smiling as she said, "Its total crack!"Kagami looked at the fanfic then back at Konota, "I think you're the one who's on crack. This doesn't make any sense, this story is just total chaos!" Konota kept smiling, "Thats what makes it so great in the first place." Kagami sighed a "Whatever..." as she handed the story back to Konota. When Konota got her story back she remembered she forgot to write one final thing at the very end of her story. So she pulled out a pen and wrote the final words...

The End


End file.
